


Study Night

by OKami_hu



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plug and Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OKami_hu/pseuds/OKami_hu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's going to be First Aid and Swoops medical finals tomorrow. The two young medics decide to study together, thought the session gets somewhat... derailed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was another co-authored piece with a girl who has the handle 'MirageInvisible'. 
> 
> A lot of my old RP partners walked out of my life due to reasons; apologies if I can't remember them clearly. ^^; I'm never going to claim all the glory for things we did together.

"No, no," First Aid pointed to the datapad in his hand. "It's most definitely supposed to go into the second line, not the first!" He didn't know how much more late night studying he could take. It was bad enough that Ratchet insisted on the exams, but the two junior medics were also not allowed to use the practice drones they would be using tomorrow to study from.

"But when connected to second line, subsystem get too much energy, pressure build, tubes might rupture...!" Swoop protested. Being a good deal taller and bigger than his comrade didn't mean he was not as equally tired or nervous about the upcoming test. In fact, he was scared. He wanted to prove himself so badly...! Aid had it easy, he was built to be a Medic.

He grumbled to himself quietly, trying to find the solution. "Connect to first line... redirect flow. Let excess drain..." Those pads were so confusing...! One couldn't even see the whole system, just a small part, and Swoop thought, it was a lot easier to handle medical problems, when there was an actual body beneath his hands.

"But you can't go through the primary line!" First Aid argued again. He opened his wrist plating and showed it to the Dinobot. "It's weaker than the secondary, because already it's-" He paused, and looked at his own circuts in surprise.

Immediately, his hand was seized firmly and Swoop screeched triumphantly. "Yes! Use first line, redirect flow here and here, support valves there, safety gauge work unless primary neuro-connections to life support sub-CPU severed- Energy get through, get out, flow stabilized!" He grinned at the other youngster.

"Using model easier, pads all nasty... don't mark valves." He felt proud, and somewhat relieved - tomorrow, when facing the real challenge, hopefully he'll be able to use all that practice he had acquired.

First Aid blushed at the rough grip against his palm and nodded hurriedly. "Y-Yes! I believe we can make this work!" He felt a sense of accomplishment as he looked at his wrist, tracing where exactly the line would need to go, but also of the obstacles that they might encounter. "You're right, unless it's been combined with damage to the upper anterior quadrant, here and here." He removed Swoop's plating without a though, too focused on the medical issue before them. He stroked fingers down the different lines and hardware, showing his fellow. "What we would need to do then is reroute the system..." He looked over the plating, still letting his fingers run gently across metal. "Here." He smiled up at Swoop eagerly.

"Disconnect here, reconnect there," Swoop murmured, glancing back with a quick nod. "Then, patient fine. Routines activate, no calibration needed." with his unoccupied hand, he patted his comrade's shoulder. "Us do well. Him Ratchet will be proud. You Aid learn fast."

True, the Protectorbot was young; he started his studies after Swoop, but he caught on very quick... Deep inside, the Dinobot knew though that it wasn't First Aid being exceptionally smart - though he definitely was quite intelligent - it was him being slow. A warrior, not meant to fix others but to gut them.

"I doubt that." First Aid shook his head. "You're the one who seems to know everything." He looked up at Swoop with a smile."You're coming up with solutions left and right while all I can do is stutter and try to recall everything from the datapads," he praised. Really, sometimes he was jealous of the Dinobot. Nothing seemed to perturb Swoop most of the time in medical situations.

The chrome cheekplates heated up noticeably, and Swoop pulled his head between his shoulders with a small, bird-like laughter. "Naah..." he protested modestly. "You Aid born medic, know much, understand stuff, have all knowledge. Me Swoop warrior. On battlefield, time not much to treat, need quick fix. You Aid more... sophisticated. At home in medbay more. That all."

"Sometimes I have too much knowledge though. I haven't gotten to the point where you and Ratchet have, where I am able to move without processing." It was strange, he thought, that he was able to admit these things to his fellow medic, but not to his own brothers. Though, he supposed he didn't really need to explain it to them. "I admire you for that. And I think the fact that you chose to become a medic is even more important. Sometimes I wonder..." First Aid trailed off with a sigh. What if he hadn't been created to be a medic? Would he have still chosen this path?

The Dinobot gently took his companion's hand and closed the wrist plating. He felt the same; talking to a fellow medic was great. He had nobody else to talk to though... his brothers weren't so accepting.

"Me Swoop had more practice," he said quietly. "You Aid will have practice too, become better. Will recall things faster, become next best medic. Me Swoop just do field work for brothers. They will see-" he trailed off.

First Aid's visor softened and he took Swoop's hand in his own. "You're an amazing medic Swoop. I think the only reason you wouldn't make CMO would be because your brothers would need you on the field." He smiled and closed the other's upper arm panel. "It'll still probably take me a while to catch up to you anyways."

"You Aid so nice to me Swoop," the flier whispered, looking at the fingers ghosting over his plating. "Nobody nice to Swoop just him Ratchet and him Wheeljack and brothers, sometimes." He really needed to talk about it, and now seemed to be the perfect time, and the young Protectorbot the perfect conversation partner. "Autobots mock Dinobots 'cause us Dinobots slow and strong, do all dirty job, get no praise. Brothers say I waste time being medic. Me Swoop know brothers will appreciate medic when hurt in battle but me Swoop have to become medic first."

First Aid let his fist clench in a rare show of anger. He knew what the others said about the Dinobots, and Swoop in particular. "It's not right," he murmured to the other. "What they say about you." He looked up at Swoop again. "It makes me upset," he admitted. The Dinobots were pariahs, even amongst their own. "You're not slow Swoop. Anyone who has a conversation with you would know that!" The Dinobots couldn't help the way they talked, it was how they'd been programmed. And Primus did Wheeljack give himself enough slag over that already.

Strong hands curled around the red and white medic's, and Swoop smiled. "You Aid nicest 'bot of them all. Me Swoop likes talking to you Aid. Us apprentices help each other, become better medic together." Deep inside, there was a stirring in his systems; it wasn't unfamiliar, but it was still quite new. A lovely heat began to pool around Swoop's spark, raising his core temperature, making his fuel pumps speed up just a little bit and his ventilation hum up a little louder. It was a nice feeling.

Visor lightening a few shades First Aid nodded enthusiastically. "Exactly!" He attempted to ignore the strange feeling arising from his spark when he looked up at the other medic-in-training. The warmth around his hands felt so good...He suddenly tilted his head down in embarrassment. "W-We should probably get back to studying though," he squeaked.

Swoop allowed himself a very discreet chuckle. He remembered well how Sludge looked and stuttered that night when they cuddled up and Swoop started to caress his brother's waist, not knowing what an effect it'll have on the big Dinobot. However, Aid was right. There were a few other things Ratchet could ask them tomorrow.

"Yes, Us need to know Spark chamber energy lines, too," he agreed. "Chest damage not rare with Decepticons on other side."

First Aid nodded, still trying to cool the feelings the Dinobot had incited with his actions. He began to leaf through the datapads once more, sighing in defeat. Once again, not a single diagram they could actually use. "Sometimes I wonder if medics were actually the ones who wrote these."

"Only medics can write about high-level mechanics and expect apprentices understand it right on," Swoop pointed out smartly. "Pads good but- too good. Us not know _yet_ what pads say. Need to learn pads first. Me Swoop likes listening to him Ratchet more. Ratchet explain well."

First Aid let out a soft sound of amusement. "He certainly does have a way of explaining things,” he agreed. "But it doesn't do us much good right now, since I doubt he'd be willing to do a study session right before the exam"

"It a bit late, too," Swoop remarked. "Him Ratchet probably recharging on desk if not fixing somebody." He smiled at the thought. He admired his co-creator for his obstinate sense of duty, which often kept him online for days without rest if the situation demanded it.

"Us can use each other to study. Not rewiring of course, just looking," he offered.

Surprised, First Aid looked at the other, visor wide. It wasn't uncommon for a medic to see another's spark when it was an actual medical emergency. But for just the sake of studying-? First Aid tried to calm himself a bit. He supposed if Swoop would be okay with it, First Aid could accept it as well. "Alright. I suppose we do need to know all we can," he accepted. He began to open his chest plating slowly.

Swoop waited patiently for his comrade; he understood the slight reluctance, after all, medics in training knew the importance of the spark well. It was not just a mere power source, but the mech's soul, too. It held all what he was, and one didn't really show it off unless there was an emergency, or a great deal of mutual love and trust. The Dinobot caught himself getting excited at the thought of catching a glimpse of that bright white light, that was First Aid's very core. It was a not entirely comfortable thought, it made him slightly guilty, but still, he watched.

He laid the plating down on the floor once he had successfully removed it, hand covering the light because it suddenly seemed too bright. He didn't look at his fellow student, a bit embarrassed, though at the same time at ease. "W-where shall we start?" He murmured, finally looking up after a while.

"It okay," Swoop cooed and gently touched First Aid's hand. "Us study. Need to know wiring and tubes to save lives. Start with parts, name them. Then problems."

First Aid nodded, squeezing Swoop's hand gently. "D-Do you think it would be possible to find a mirror?" He attempted to laugh. It was a bit impossible for him to see his own spark, not counting the glow that it gave off.

The Dinobot blinked, then nodded. Well, it was only fair. "Us need no mirror. Spark chamber standard same-size for all mech, all type. Me Swoop remove plating so you Aid can see." He began to work on the small clasps and locks holding his chest plating in place.

First Aid looked surprised before another curl of warmth went through his spark. That Swoop trusted him so much..."Are you sure?" He asked softly. He didn't want to admit though that in some part of his processor, he truly wanted to see the other's spark.

"Us medics," Swoop was just a touch more challenging than appropriate. "Us have get to used seeing sparks. Many injured on battlefield will need that, us looking." Not that he wasn't warming up as well, a bit. But First Aid was so adorably shy at times, and the flier was a great deal bigger than him; it felt somewhat... right, to tease him playfully.

"R-Right," First Aid hurried to agree as the other removed the chest plating. Everything seemed so much larger on the other...He chanced a shy glance at Swoop before coming a bit closer so he could better examine the wiring that led to the other's spark casing.

"Not so close... cannot see yours." Swoop glanced at his pad, switching the lessons with a flick of his thumb. "Spark chamber... power lines... to core engine, to brain module, servos..." he followed the lines, fingertip ghosting over the Protectorbot's insides.

First Aid backed up quickly, feeling his spark burn as Swoop traced over the lines. No one had gotten this close to his spark except for his brothers and even then, it hadn't felt like this. He raised his hand and began to do the same to the other, still admiring the light from the other's spark. "Problematic areas..." He listed them off in his CPU quickly, hands drifting over to each area in turn.

A few minutes after, he became aware of several things. Like, the soft purring emitting from Swoop's throat. Or, that his companion stopped moving. And, that his optics were glowing quite brightly.

First Aid froze, staring up at Swoop. A burning filled his spark and he suddenly pushed himself away. "I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He hurried to apologize.

Strong fingers curled around his wrist and he couldn't shake them off; Swoop was maybe the smallest, weakest of the Dinobots, but he could still give any Autobot warrior a run for their energon. His burning optics didn't waver, and his voice was calm as he spoke up. "You Aid did nothing... Me Swoop was just thinking. Me Swoop could kill you Aid so easily now. Plating off, spark exposed... Me Swoop also know which line to pull."

First Aid felt a tendril of fear, but it was overlain with something far hotter. "W-What-? Swoop!" He murmured, but didn't pull away, visor wide. What was the Dinobot doing? He wouldn't...would he? If he did, there would be no way for First Aid to stop him. "Swoop...please," he murmured.

He was pulled closer, an arm sneaking around his waist. The flier leaned close to whisper into his companion's audio sensor. "You Aid not worry... Me Swoop Medic, not kill when not on battlefield. You Aid so nice, too. Trust Swoop, help Swoop, respect Swoop... make me Swoop very warm inside. You Aid medic, too... knows about warm. Knows about sparks and... knows about overload."

First Aid didn't even realize his cooling fans had kicked on as he found himself pulled into the other's lap, straddling the other's thigh. He had overloaded, true. But those rare instances he had been with his brothers. Never before had he gone outside his gestalt though. "I-I know." He nodded shyly as he attempted to cool down his rapidly heating systems. Their proximity made his spark pulse heavily.

"Studying got out of hand," Swoop pointed out. "Now me Swoop's spark wants you Aid's spark." The light glowing in his chest pulsed, as if in agreement. The wave of energy it released carried a feeling coded into it: hunger, a craving for something so close and yet so far, firm and savage. However, Swoop had gained a steady civilized composure since he started to be interested in his secondary profession, so he nuzzled the Protectorbot's neck wiring. "You Aid not have to do if not want to."

First Aid's visor darkened and he shivered, attempting to press closer to the other as a slight keen escaped his vocalizer. The sphere pulsing in his chassis sent out it's own little waves, shy but echoing the craving of the other. He wanted it, he truly did but..."I've only been with my brothers," he admitted shyly. With their bond they knew instinctively what caused the other pleasure. On his own however First Aid severely doubted his abilities.

"Is scary, being with Dinobot?" Swoop teased. "Me Swoop only been with Sludge. Him nicest. Want to catch him Grimlock, too... not sure how." His cheekplates heated up a bit; the young flier admired their leader, and besides, in their savage, animalistic mindset, being the pack leader's mate was a privilege, and meant protection. Nobody messed with the pack leader's mate.

"It's not scary," he looked down shyly before laughing softly. "You could always ask him to be your study partner," First Aid attempted to tease. He knew the feeling, always admiring Hot Spot and enjoying it when he was able to pair with his leader. He pushed closer to the other, frame shaking as he absorbed the heat of the other and enjoying it greatly.

"Could do..." Swoop crooned back, shuttering his optics to be able to feel more. He shifted a bit and dipped his head to place a kiss on First Aid's facemask. It didn't bother him much; Grimlock had one, too, as well as Optimus.

First Aid laughed a bit as Swoop kissed his face plate, pulling back so he could remove it. "I think it'll be more enjoyable this way," he teased as he leaned in to kiss the other softly. Very rarely did First Aid take off his mask or his visor, but for Swoop he'd make an exception.

"You Aid can-" The flier was surprised; he knew some masks could come off, but he didn't think the young medic's does, too. He admired the smooth, youthful face - Primus, Aid looked so young without the concealing features, then brushed a fingertip against chrome lips. "So it mean you Aid want interface?" he inquired, hoping for the best.

"I would like that very much," His fingers went up to caress the bare wires of the other's chest, trailing over to Swoop's spark. He nuzzled into the other as he leaned closer, encouraging the Dinobot to touch him as well.

The tall body shivered and the Dinobot dipped his head as low as he could. "Head crest," he murmured, and his large but surprisingly gentle and agile hands began to quest over wires and metal.

First Aid nodded and his hands went up to stroke over the crest, fingers playing over the tips and edge gently. "Wheel wells" He moaned softly when the Dinobot's hands got closer to his sides, squirming a bit.

Immediately, the charge gathering at the hidden place was stimulated by another energy field; It felt different from that of his brothers'. The Protectorbots all had similar energy-patterns with subtle differences; but this one was just very new, intense but controlled, with a hint of underlying wildness.

Swoop was practically purring from the careful strokes; his crest was one of his sweetest spots aside his wings. The inside temperature was steadily rising and he could already see the telltale warnings of overheating and malfunctions, the annoying, but perfectly natural side effects of arousal.

"S-Swoop!" First Aid whimpered as the other's energy field crashed against his own. It was primal and bearing and would have made his knee struts weak had he not already been kneeling. As it was he pressed in closer to the other, though one of his hands went down to the other's wings, caressing it softly. He kissed the other once more, spark pulsing steadily faster as he trembled.

"Sparks want link.." the normally slightly raspy voice was ever more rough by the powerful effect another's presence had. The flier's fingers were questing for an interface cable in First Aid's chest; it could be pulled out and plugged into the interface socket on another's spark chamber.

In fact, medics sometimes used it to maintain energy flow in a mortally wounded warrior's body, pouring their own life force into a patient. It was risky, but the noblest deed ever, and the reason why Autobots admired their medics so much: they literally gave their lives, their own bodies to save another.

First Aid nodded quickly, searching for the other's interface cable, handling it with the utmost care as he moved to plug it into his own socket. He shook when the connection was completed, another soft moan coming from his vocalizer. He started the energy exchange, little brief teasing pulses that ghosted through to the other

And from that on, it was just a blur of sensations. the connection was practically crackling with the flow, the energy and stray codelines, prompting the system to release more and more powerful impulses. The occasional touches, caresses merely heightened the pleasure, but after a while, it was difficult to concentrate on anything. Swoop held First Aid close with trembling arms, his core whining, fluttering with joy in its casing, soaking up the other's charge and releasing its own. There was no need to regulate the flow; from ancient times, when two sparks were linked, there was nothing but equality in the bond, both partners giving and getting the exact same amount of pleasure.

Aid let his head fall back as his spark seemed to increase the pulses on its own accord. His hands grasped at whatever he could reach on Swoop's crest and wings. He felt his firewalls begin to give as over heating warnings flashed across his screens

"S-Swoop...! I-I can't...!" His vocalizer gave a burst of static as he fought to wait for his partner when his spark began to burn knowingly. He was so close!

"Let go-" the other's voice was just as static-riddled as the Protectorbot's; Swoop's fingers tightened, scratching his companion's finish and with a mental command, he promptly offlined his vocalizer. Last time - the only time - he interfaced, his screech of pleasure alerted half the Ark. They told him that Red Alert dropped flat and scrambled for cover, and Prowl spilled his middle-grade. Swoop didn't know if he had any control over it, but why take chances...? He just threw his head back and abandoned himself to that raging storm sweeping over his neuro-grid from the tip of his crest to the soles of his feet.

First Aid moaned softly, heat exploding through him as he overloaded. He had always been teased by his brothers. They said he was so shy that even during overload he never went above his "inside voice" as Hot Spot referred to it. He gripped the other tightly, body shaking with aftershocks when the crests of pleasure had finished.

Slowly, the real world seeped back; systems normalized, self-repair kiced in to repair the miniscule damage, warnings faded off their vision. Swoop gently disconnected them, then carefully laid First Aid on the floor, he himself sitting with his back against the wall, as close as possible. After rebooting his vocal circuits, the flier let out a small chuckle and picked up his friend's discarded chestplate. "You Aid forgot this.”

First Aid pushed himself up into a sitting position with shaking arms. He accepted his chest plate from the other, attempting to fasten it again with shaking fingers. "T-Thank you..." He looked at the other before moving to lean against the other. First Aid was a snuggler and he hoped that Swoop was too.

The flier did not disappoint; he replaced his own armor, then promptly drew his companion into his arms, nuzzling him. "Me Swoop think studying enough... Us do fine tomorrow. Recharge?"

First Aid nodded as he cuddled into Swoop's side, not caring to replace his face mask. "Mmmm," he agreed softly as his systems began to shut down. "We'll do," he yawned. "Just fine." Then he was offline, soothed to sleep by the sounds of another mech's systems and the warmth of his frame.

Swoop just smiled, ran a hand down the cooling frame, then offlined his optics and slowly drifted off into a peaceful recharge.

 

~~~Epilogue~~~

 

"They should have shown up half an Earth hour ago!" The wrench was trembling in Ratchet's hand. "They're the best students I've ever had, they're never late. Never, Wheeljack!"

Wheeljack's head fins flashed a worried orange. "You don't think something could have happened to them, do you?" The inventor always had a soft spot for their creations and the thought that something might have happened to them made him want to race through the halls of the Ark to look for them. As it was now he used administrative privileges to perform a scan for their spark energies. He paused. "Looks like their in one of the unused labs," He stated, surprised.

What on Cybertron are they doing there...?" Ratchet frowned. "Come, we'll fetch them. I have no idea what could be up, we're on the Ark for crying out loud, there are no threats here...! Besides, they're brilliant younglings, and Swoop's a capable fighter." His steps chased away the silence covering the awakening spaceship's corridors. The CMO was in a hurry; the uncharacteristically lax attitude got him worried. Younglings tended to poke their datachords into everything, what if they caught some bug...?

Wheeljack followed him, vocal indicators still flashing. "They might have just worked themselves to exhaustion last night studying," he attempted to reason, even as his processor jumped to the worst case scenario. What if they had gotten hurt in some way? He found himself speeding up, needing to make sure that the two were okay. Unfortunately he got going a bit too fast and when he attempted to stop he slid right past the door they were supposed to go in.

Ratchet, on the other had, did not miss; he could sense his apprentices' sparks nearby, thanks to his refined healer sensors. He shoved the door open and-

Stopped. Slowly, a relieved smile spread out on his face, soon turning into the softest expression a parent could wear. "Aww, look at them, Jack."

Wheeljack hurried over to Ratchet's side. His optics softened and he let out a small chuckle. "Well I'll be..." His vocal indicators flashed a pleased pink. "Got a camera?"

First Aid cuddled in closer to Swoop in his recharging state, nuzzling the Dinobot as he fought to get more comfortable.

"'Jack." Ratchet scolded the inventor softly. "You don't do that to young lovers. It's not proper." He tapped his chin. "Aid is sporting a few scratches only... Swoop has remarkable control over his strength, and considering last time, he probably offed his vocalizer... Yes, I did not expect anything less from him. I just hope this won't cause a disturbance."

Wheeljack snorted. "I don't see why anyone would take offense to this," he commented before he got a sly look. "Well besides you," he teased. "After all they were late for their test. And aren't you always saying that a dying mech doesn't wait for a lazy aft or something like that?"

"For once, I'll let it slip," Ratchet declared with dignity, then shot a similarly sly glance at the inventor. "It's not the first time study buddies end up tangled into each other, is it...?"

Wheeljack chuckled. "Mmmm, good times." He chuckled shaking his head before looking at the two students. "So we just going to leave them here?" He wondered. "Probably isn't the best place. You never know who's going to walk in."

"No, they still have a test to make." Ratchet cleared his vocalizer. "Ahem! Good morning younglings!"

To the raised voice, Swoop stirred awake and as soon as his CPU's caught up and he identified the two figures standing at the door, he squeaked, nearly throwing First Aid out of his lap.

First Aid let out a cry as he fell against the floor, scrambling up to see why Swoop had thrown him. His visor went wide when he saw who was in the doorway and he scrambled to put his face mask on.

"R-Ratchet! Wheeljack!" He began to stutter to try and explain before Wheeljack raised a hand, chuckling all the while.

"Let's just get you two started on the test. I'm sure you studied hard," he teased.

"Us, uhh-" Swoop started, but he caught Ratchet shaking his head with a smile. "Us studied lots. Will do good." He nodded firmly and winked at Aid, offering him a hand.

Aid, still flustered, could only nod gently as he took the other's hand. This was certainly an awkward situation, but the other three seemed to be taking it in stride. "Yes, we'll do great!" He smiled softly behind his facial mask.

"Well then. Come, the test is waiting for you two... If you really do well..." Ratchet couldn't help the smile, "You'll get some special, extra-fine high-grade."

~EnD~


End file.
